Nos années Facs
by miss-lady-manga
Summary: jeunes filles bachelières française: Capucine Pavenot ,Lily Evans et Ami Swan (hermione granger). Londres. Des amis ,Fred et George,Harry Potter (rebaptiser Harry Croller)et Ron,trois colocataire : Alice ,Luna et Ginny. Des années Facs et 3 professeurs : Remus Lupin ,James Potter et Sirius Black. "Welcome to Cambridge Fac !"


Hey mes ptits loup ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur les Maraudeurs mais cette fois çi pas dans le contexte de Poudlard mais de la fac ! Ce qui donne Remus en professeur de lettres Modernes ,Sirius en professeur de psychologie et James en professeur de dessin et 3 jeunes filles qui leurs feront tournées la tête... Capucine Pavenot (oc s'inspirant de moi...bah c'est moi en fait!), Lily Evans et Hermione Granger (rebaptiser Ami Swan que je trouve plus classe). Voila bisous de moi !

Allez kiss !

Prologue :

**Point de vue de Capucine :**

J'observais autour de moi ,les alentours. Le train était calme et tout le monde dormait ,il n'était à peine 18h00. Mais je comprend par cette chaleurs dormir était le seul remède. A côté de moi mes deux meilleures amies qui ,elles aussi c'étaient assoupit. Lily et Ami. Au fait moi c'est Capucine ,et du trio que nous formons je suis sans doute la plus bizarre. Je suis petite ,enfin de taille moyenne mais par rapport à elles c'est petit Je n'ai pas beaucoup de formes comparées à elle mais si la différence n'est pas extraordinaire, j'ai les yeux verrons bleus et vert et de long cheveux bouclés ou lisse mais difficile à coiffer. Et un caractère plus que complexe dont les défauts et qualités qui reviennent souvent : Gentille,Rêveuse,Orgueilleuse et extrêmement lunatique. Autant vous dire que cela en fait fuir plus d'un. ET puis je suis un peu folle et psychopathe ,oui vraiment ! Et j'ai tendance à trop rêver et mon imagination est illimitée ce qui m'attire pas mal d'ennuis au passage. Bref c'est moi. En tous cas j'étais impatiente d'être à Londres ,car la fac de Cambridge nous attendaient dans une semaine on étaient donc libres pendant toute cette semaine , autant vous dire qu'ont allaient en profiter. Détentrices d'un bac littéraire ,la vie d'étudiante nous ouvrait les bras et à partir de maintenant.

L'air était chaud malgré le fait qu'il soit déjà 18h30. 3 jeunes filles se tenaient sur le quais de la gare King Cross à Londres. Elles observèrent les alentours les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Enfin ,elles étaient arrivés et la ville n'attendaient plus qu'elles. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'elles pensaient. Parmi les 3 jeunes filles ,Capucine qui comme à son habitude flânait à droite et à gauche ,sous les yeux exaspérés d'une de ses amis ,une jolie rousse aux yeux verts du nom de Lily Evans. La troisième fille une jolie brunette aux long cheveux bouclés ,était assise par terre ,et semblait une fois de plus lire son livre du nom de « Psychologie masculine , Les comprendre ! »qui comme son titre l'indique était une étude pour comprendre la gente masculine,pour aider les femmes qui n'y comprenaient rien un peu comme elle. Cette jeune fille se prénommait Ami Swan. Tout ça sous les yeux exaspérés d'une Lily impatiente.

**Point de vue de Lily :**

Une fois de plus Capu et Ami me désespérais. Aucune d'elles ne semblaient se rendre compte que l'heure pressée. Alors je m'impatientais ,je détestais que l'on me fasse attendre de la sortes. Moi aussi je voulais une pose et m'amuser à mon passe-temps favoris , le dessin mais seulement voilà ,j'étais la plus réfléchie et si je flanchais les autres aussi ,mais j'aurais voulu faire ça moi aussi ,mais impossible car malgré moi j'ai étais désignée comme le pilier du je les traîna de force en les tenants par le bras jusqu'à la sortie de la gare ,sans vraiment faire gaffe et bousculant quelqu'un au passage.

La jeune Lily releva la tête ,elle venait de bousculer un homme d'une trentaine d'année ,les cheveux ébouriffés brun de magnifique yeux chocolats et des lunettes. Elle se mit à rougir jamais elle n'avait croisé d'homme aussi beau ,mais elle revena à la réalité ,il devait être marié et elle ,elle n'était qu'une jeune bachelière d'à peine 18 ans. L'homme en question se mit à rire ,et adressa un sourire à la jeune fille ,ces deux amies riaient aux éclats voyant la réaction de Lily ,mais voilà l'homme à lunette avait deux amis tout aussi charmant,qui adressèrent un sourire aux deux jeunes filles ,qui sur le coup se sentaient idiote. Toutes les 3 restèrent perplexe ,puis s'excusèrent auprès des hommes ,mais elles devaient trouver leurs logements ou du moins leurs colocations,sur le campus de la fac ,mais elle reçurent un SMS ,leur colocataires ,les attendaient au hard-rock cofee. Les 3 hommes les excusèrent et partirent eux aussi ,Capucine remarqua qu'ils avaient esquisser un sourire ,alors voulant prendre un truc dans sa poche ,elle sortit un bout de papier.** « Remus Lupin : ****555 745 985 » **

La jeune filles se racla la gorge et montra le papier à ses deux amies ,qui elles aussi avait le même genre de papiers ,Lily prit la parole.

**-Bon bah ont dirait qu'on viens de se faire draguer par des hommes mûrs !** _Dit-elle_

**-Et alors on s'en fou ils sont trop beau ces anglais **! _répondit Capucine_

**-D'accord avec elle Lily !**

**-très bien je suis moi aussi d'accord il faut l'avouer !** _Lily répondit en rigolant _

Les 3 jeunes fille se prirent le bras et marchèrent à la recherche du fameux bar,dans la la rue toutes les 3 se mirent à crier : « Welcome to London ! » qu'allait leur réserver cette nouvelle vie ?


End file.
